


you can call me zoo keeper

by heavenshighway



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, dialog non-baku, lowercases, minho and jeongin are sibling, semi lokal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenshighway/pseuds/heavenshighway
Summary: berawal dari minho yang iseng, dan berujung temu jodoh. jeongin bagian ketawa-ketawa saja.





	you can call me zoo keeper

**Author's Note:**

> no profit gained from this work.
> 
> is this considered as banginho? honestly i dont really know, but here we go.

 

orang-orang sering bilang minho itu anaknya random sekali, suka iseng, dan kelakuannya aneh-aneh. tidak salah, minho mengaku. kalau mengajak ngobrol kucing yang lewat tandanya ia orang yang random _ya sudah_ katanya.

"bukan cuma ngobrol sama kucing, abang," jeongin menyela. ia adik minho yang sebenarnya juga tidak kalah freak tapi minho biarkan saja ia lanjut bicara. "abang nggak inget waktu kita ke acara kondangan tante nayeon sama om jinyoung?"

minho mengernyit, "apaan, abang lupa."

"hih! yang pas kita lagi mau salam-salaman, udah ngantre lama, tahu-tahu abang hilang. pas ketemu ternyata lagi main catur sama bapak-bapak satpam gedungnya."

"ya 'kan abang cuma males ngantre. toh kalau sama tante nayeon bisa salaman kapan aja, nggak cuma pas nikahannya doang." 

jeongin tidak mau kalah, "eit! masih ada lagi. abang juga pernah ngasih kado ryujin isinya _hot wheels._ "

"emangnya kenapa? itu _hot wheels_ sepaket sudah sama lintasannya. mahal."

jeongin tepuk jidat. "ryujin 'kan cewek, abang!"

minho cuma garuk-garuk kepala, "siapa tau anaknya dia besok cowok, bisa diturunin."

"bang," panggil jeongin dengan raut wajah sangat serius. "pas ryujin punya anak, hot wheels udah nggak jaman, anak kecil mainnya mobil beneran!" katanya, putus asa.

(testimoni jeongin sebagai adik kandung.)

 

sekali lagi, sadar-tidak sadar, minho membuktikan kerandomannya.

mendekati natal, tentu memberi hadiah satu sama lain telah menjadi tradisi keluarganya, jadi minho telah menyiapkan hadiah yang akan ia beri termasuk untuk jeongin.

( _"bang, aku tau abang beli buku tulis sepaket buat hadiah natalku." "KOK TAU SIH, BOCAH!"_ ) 

tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, sepertinya akan terlalu _mainstream_ kalau ia memberi hadiah itu selayaknya orang pada normalnya, apalagi jeongin sudah tahu isi hadiahnya. tidak, tidak. maka minho memutuskan untuk membingkis dua kali hadiahnya untuk jeongin dengan kotak warna coklat polos sebagak lapisan terluar.

lalu ia tuliskan alamat lengkap rumahnya di sana, untuk apa? supaya mas-mas JNE mudah menemukan rumahnya, tentu saja.

ya, rencana minho adalah mengirimkan hadiah tersebut ke rumahnya kembali dengan JNE. lalu saat mas-mas JNE datang, jeongin akan jadi yang menerima bingkisan itu, dan hadiah yang semula sudah diketahui apa isinya jadi lebih berkesan dengan cara pemberiannya.

 

ekspektasinya begitu. mungkin minho lupa realita. 

karena tanpa ia sadari, pada tanggal dua puluh lima adalah tanggal merah dan hari selanjutnya yaitu tanggal dua puluh enam adalah cuti bersama. jadi hadiahnya untuk jeongin akan sampai paling tidak tanggal dua puluh tujuh

"apa-apaan, tanggal dua tujuh udah nggak ada bau-bau natalnya!"

minho mengumpat saat ia baru tersadar akan hal itu. jeongin hanya menertawai, toh ia sudah tahu isi hadiah dari kakaknya itu, ditambah _surprise_ nya gagal, ia tambah geli.

"makanya, bang, nggak usah macam-macam." ia berkomentar, sambil duduk santai di meja belajar abangnya.

"abang kapok iseng gini." minho membeamkan wajahnya ke bantal, nelangsa. 

jeongin tambah menertawai sebelum ia melihat dari jendela ada seseorang memarkirkan motornya di depan rumah mereka. "bang, kayaknya itu mas-mas JNE, deh."

minho masih belum mau mengangkat wajahnya dari bantal. "kamu aja yang bukain pintu."

"dih! nggak mau. abang udah telat ngasih aku hadiah, sekarang masih bisa nyuruh-nyuruh."

yang lebih tua bangun dengan gusar, tidak lupa menjewer pelan kuping adiknya sebelum keluar dari kamar.

"permisi! paket!"

"iya, sebentar!" minho cepat-cepat membukakan pintu. dalam hati ia masih kesal, tapi mau marah-marah ke mas-mas JNE karena pakai libur segala kemarin-kematin juga 'kan yang salah dirinya sendiri. 

"paket untuk mas jeongin?"

di hadapan minho ada seorang lelaki mengenakan jaket kulit hitam. rambutnya dicat, dan perawakannya proporsional.

"halo? paket untuk mas jeongin?"

_ganteng banget, ya Tuhan._

mas-mas JNE ganteng melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajah minho. "mas? ini paketnya? saya salah rumah, ya?"

minho kembali ke kenyataan. "HAH. oh, bener kok, mas, ini rumahnya jeongin."

mas ganteng tersenyum lega. tambah ganteng, mulut minho menganga.

"wah, saya kira salah rumah. ini, mas. tanda tangan dulu, atas nama siapa?" mas ganteng sibuk dengan kertasnya dan menunduk sedikit.

"s-saya lee minho, mas. biasa dipanggil sayang."

 _ADUH_. 

sumpah, yang barusan itu keceplosan. minho merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu sering menggombali orang.

mas JNE ganteng menaikkan alis dengan senyum tertahan karena geli, lalu menyerahkan kertas tanda terima pada minho.

 

"kalau gitu tanda tangan di sini dulu, ya, _sayang_. sekalian nomor _whatsapp_ nya."

 

minho bagai nasi campur yang lepas karetnya.

ambyar.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my usual garbage. but imagine [this](https://ibb.co/Yk7D4Q9) chan and [this](https://ibb.co/sQQ6DBK) minho, you're welcome.
> 
> (plus, gue gak tau abang2 jne itu pake seragam apa gak)


End file.
